loonatics frontier
by GaddielRuiz
Summary: Dos universos se han tocado y dos grupos de héroes se encuentran No les quedará más opción que confiar los unos en los otros
1. Chapter 1

**He regresado con un Fic mas, antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me leen; yuya katrina es una persona que me escribio un rewiew y no se lo contesté, perdon por eso, por que estuve muy ocupado desde entonces, ahora sin mas preambulos aqui esta el primer capitulo**

\- ¿De dónde salieron estos vikingos? - pregunto Ace mientras contrarrestaba con su visión laser el ataque de un vikingo, muy parecido a los que derrotaron tiempo atrás

\- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?, es decir son de otra dimensión - dijo Lexi mientras esquivaba ataques

\- Al menos que alguien los haya traído desde su dimensión a la nuestra, con un portal, algo así como los agujeros espacio-tiempo que usamos en Blanc, pero eso sería imposible los únicos que saben usar esa tecnología son los frigelianos y los habitantes de Blanc - le contesto rápidamente Rev

\- Yo soy conar el conquistador - grito el vikingo más grande e imponente, todos los Loonatics se sorprendieron

\- Disculpa cornudo - le dijo Ace atrayendo su atención - ¿no tienes algún conocido que se llame igual? -

\- Por supuesto que no, solo ha existido un conar el conquistador -

\- Me lo temía - le dijo Ace mientras le hacía una seña a los demás, Rev giro rápidamente alrededor de uno de ellos, Furia corrió hacia ese vikingo y de un golpe le arranco el casco que llevaba, Doc lo atrapo comenzando a trabajar en el de inmediato; unos segundos después estaba listo para ser usado

\- Listo Ace - le dijo por el comunicador

\- Muy bien, es hora de calentar las cosas - le disparo con ayuda de la espada del guardián creando un corto circuito, y al igual que vez anterior explotaron por la reconfiguración que hizo Doc

\- Por un segundo creí que estas cosas nos iban a vencer - dijo Lexi mientras se acercaba a Ace

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue posible que el conar que derrotamos antes sea el mismo que acabamos de derrotar - pregunto Doc

\- Podría ser un impostor - intervino Pato

\- Si fuera así, ¿Para qué recrear enemigos que ya vencimos? - les dijo Furia

\- Tal vez fue para mantenernos ocupados, o también para estudiarnos, o esto fue un experimento de cómo funcionan los robots y solo sea el principio de una invasión a gran escala, lo cual sería muy desagradable - contesto Rev

\- No lo creo, era él, si no hubieran reparado el error que tenían cuando los enfrentamos la primera vez - contesto Doc

\- Buen punto Doc - dijo Ace - Sería mejor que analizaras los restos de los vikingos, tal vez encuentres algo - presiono un botón en su comunicador y un agujero se abrió frente a el - Loonatics a la base - y entro en el agujero negro seguido de su equipo

En un parque con árboles de cerezo tres niños estaban jugando futbol, el más pequeño de todos; que usaba una gran gorra, pantalones verdes con tirantes y una playera blanca, tenía la posesión del balón y corría hacia la portería vigilada por su amigo, el cual era mucho más grande que él y usaba un overol azul con las bastillas de los brazos y las piernas color amarillo

\- Vamos Tommy - le gritaba este chico - Inténtame anotar un gol -

\- Lo voy a lograr - le contesto

En eso un chico con pantalones cafés, una playera naranja y una gorra sobre la cual tenía unos googles le grito - Tommy, pásame el balón -

El menor le hizo caso, el mayor tomo el balón

\- Takuya eso no es justo, dijimos que iba a ser, 1 contra 1 - se quejó el portero

\- Lo siento JP, pero nunca se prohibieron los cambios - con una patada lanzo el balón, mandándola a la esquina, JP no pudo hacer nada y metió un gol

Escucharon la voz de otro chico detrás suyo - Takuya, no seas tramposo - lo voltearon a ver, vestía casi igual que la primera vez que lo vieron, pantalones azules, una playera amarilla, y un pañuelo en su cabeza

\- No fue trampa Koji, solo fue un vacío legal - le dijo su hermano gemelo junto a él mientras se arreglaba su camisa verde

\- No, eso fue trampa - les dijo JP mientras se acercaba con el balón

\- No es cierto, ya lo dijo Koichi, fue un vacío legal - le contesto Takuya mientras le quitaba el balón de las manos y comenzaba a dominarlo con bastante soltura, se lo paso a Tommy quien le dio un cabezazo, pero iba tan mal dirigido que lo mando a los pies de una chica, que usaba un conjunto de falda, chaqueta y gorra rosa, además de usar una playera de rayas azules y blancas, cargaba con una canasta de picnic

\- Hola chicos - saludo mientras regresaba el balón de una patada

\- Hola Zoey - le contesto JP al mismo tiempo que tomaba el balón y se sonrojaba

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? - le pregunto Takuya mientras se acercaba a ella igual que los demás

\- Llame a la casa de Koichi y su mama me dijo que iban a estar aquí, así que decidí parar a comprar esto - y les mostro el contenido de la canasta, estaba llena de bocadillos y bebidas

\- Gracias Zoey - dijo Tommy mientras tomaba una caja de jugo y le pasaba otra a JP

\- No hay de que chicos, pensé que sería bueno que nos sentáramos a comer todos juntos como... - las palabras murieron en su boca junto con su sonrisa

\- Cuando estábamos en el Digimundo - termino la frase Takuya

\- A veces creo que todo fue un sueño - dijo JP

\- Pero no lo fue, tal vez ya no estemos en el o no tengamos ninguna conexión, pero aún tenemos los recuerdos y la enseñanza que nos dejó, la importancia de la amistad, el valor y nunca rendirse - dijo rápidamente Koichi y continuo mientras le echaba un brazo a su gemelo - Además si no fuera así, no tendría hermano -

\- Tienes razón, si tenemos siempre en mente las enseñanzas que nos dejó el Digimundo, es como si aun estuviéramos en el - dijo Takuya y con esto todos se sentaron a disfrutar lo que quedaba de su picnic debajo de uno de los sombrosos árboles, de repente Tommy se le quedo viendo al balón

\- ¿Que pasa Tommy? - le pregunto JP

\- No lo sé, es que el balón está resplandeciendo - señaló el balón que efectivamente estaba resplandeciendo con una luz blanca y en un segundo los estaba arrastrando al centro de esta sin que pudieran hacer absolutamente nada

En la estación de los túneles espacio-tiempo, se formó uno del cual salieron los Loonatics, aun consternados por la batalla anterior, cuando llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones Zadavia ya se encontraba ahí, y por su cara no tenía buenas noticias

\- Loonatics - comenzó Zadavia, claramente se mostraba preocupada - Deben de detener a Tobari Bepuu - al mismo tiempo un holograma de él; un hombre bajito, de cuerpo ancho, pelo gris que le llegaba a los hombros, usando una bata de científico, flotaba en tres dimensiones entre los Loonatics

\- Lo conozco - dijo Doc

\- Que raro - interrumpió Pato mientras ponía los ojos en blanco - Todos los genios locos que se vuelven malvados son conocidos tuyos -

\- Cállate Pato - le recrimino Lexi

\- ¿Y quién es él Doc? - le pregunto Ace

\- El doctor Tobari Bepuu, es un científico que hizo grandes aportaciones para muchas de las teorías del comienzo del universo y también del como podría terminar, pero su trabajo principal fue el estudio a los agujeros de gusano, y el viaje en el tiempo-espacio por medio de estos -

\- ¿No es lo que nosotros hacemos en la estación de Blanc? - le pregunto Lexi

\- Si, pero el quería aplicar el mismo principio para viajar al pasado, se dieron cuenta que sus verdaderas intenciones era viajar al pasado para modificarlo y conquistar el planeta, o más bien crear un universo paralelo donde el fuera el gobernante, lo expulsaron de la sociedad de científicos, además de encarcelarlo y prohibirle que volviera a hacer experimentos de cualquier tipo -

\- ¿Y qué fue de el Zadavia? - le pregunto el conejo a su jefa

Zadavia comenzó a hablar mientras que en las pantallas se muestra un video de seguridad de una de las prisiones de Acmetropolis - Hasta hace 15 horas estaba en la prisión, pero parece que no dejo de experimentar, creo un rayo hipnotizador y logro escapar mientras le daban una de sus comidas -

\- ¿Creen que vuelva a intentar dominar el pasado? - pregunto Lexi

\- No lo creo, está loco así que probablemente primero se vengue de los que lo expulsaron - le contesto Doc

\- Exactamente Doc, me temo decirles que ustedes fueron su primer blanco – le contesto Zadavia

\- ¿Los vikingos los envió él? – preguntó Rev rápidamente – Pero eso significaría que logro construir una máquina del tiempo que realmente funcione, pero como es que los vikingo lo obedecieron, al menos que solo los dejara en el lugar, sabía que nos atacarían -

\- En ese caso, ¿Por qué atacarnos a nosotros? - pregunto Furia

\- Sabia que lo íbamos a detener así que nos quería matar primero, o sabía que no iba a poder contra nosotros así que los mando para distraernos, o tal vez fue un experimento para saber si servía su máquina de tiempo – volvió a hablar Rev

\- Sea la razón que sea hay que encontrarlo y detenerlo antes que destruya nuestro futuro - dijo Ace

\- Se dónde está escondido, las coordenadas ya están insertadas en el sistema de agujeros de gusano - dijo Zadavia

\- Muy bien, Loonatics a volar- Ace dio la orden mientras salía corriendo seguido de los demás Loonatics


	2. Chapter 2

En un planeta completamente destruido por las erupciones constantes de un volcán, Bepuu logro encontrar una cueva donde estaba a salvo de la lava, por lo único que debía de preocuparse era por la ceniza y esta misma ocultaba la entrada a su cueva, por desgracia para el Zadavia tenía una gran intelecto y mucha tecnología

\- Muy bien solo unos ajustes aquí y estará casi listo - se decía a si mismo mientras tecleaba en su gran computadora, en ese momento una alarma se encendió en su tablero y la imagen de la nave dragón de los Loonatics se mostraba en una pantalla, pero no despego los ojos del teclado

Unos momentos después Ace entro en la cueva mientras empuñaba la espada del guardián

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? -

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

\- ¿Cómo me encontraron? - dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía presionando botones en la maquina

Pato apareció junto a Ace mientras decía - Nuestra adinerada jefecita; además de ser la gobernante de un planeta avanzado en tecnología; es muy lista, no creo que se le hiciera difícil a ella -

Los demás entraron corriendo, mientras Doc le decía - Además estas irradiando energía electromagnética hacia todas partes, hasta un niño te pudo haber encontrado -

\- Pues adivinen Loonatics es muy tarde, disfruten de lo que les queda de vida, porque no será por mucho tiempo - y presiono un botón verde junto a él, de la nada apareció una luz blanca y un par de Tiranosaurios Rex aparecieron, usando collares electrónicos muy avanzados

Ace dio órdenes rápidamente - Loonatics, detengan a nuestros amigos prehistóricos, Rev, no dejes que el doctor chiflado se le ocurra hacer otra llamada hacia el pasado -

Rev corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Bepuu, y llego justo antes que volviera a presionar el botón de viaje en el tiempo

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, ¿Sabes lo que puedas provocar por traer animales o personas en del pasado?, puedes alterar el transcurso de toda la historia - le dijo Rev rápidamente mientras corría alrededor de él y lo alejaba de su maquina

Mientras tanto, los demás luchaban por detener a los dinosaurios a toda costa, Furia tomo a uno de estos por la cola, le dio vueltas estampándolo contra el otro; quien estaba a punto de darle una mordida a Pato, y ambos chocaron contra la máquina de Bepuu, quien grito desesperado

\- ¡No!, mi preciosa máquina, ¿Qué le han hecho? - de repente la maquina comenzó a lanzar chispas, claramente iba a explotar

\- Ace - dijo Doc - Si la maquina explota podría crear un agujero de gusano que nos podría mandar a alguna parte del tiempo, no tan solo eso podría mandarnos a otros universos paralelos -

\- Eso no sería bueno, si no estamos aquí, ¿Cómo nos va a pagar Zadavia? - dijo Pato

\- No creo que importe, si nos mandan a un universo sin oxígeno, o solo de agua, o creado completamente de antimateria podríamos morir en segundos - le contesto Rev

\- Loonatics, aléjense de la máquina - ordeno Ace pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, la maquina exploto, creando un agujero de gusano brillante que los arrastraba lentamente a su interior, y nadie; ni siquiera Rev, pudo escapar

Doc estaba corriendo a través de un mundo blanco y revisaba su comunicador para encontrar a los demás Loonatics, pero no captaba ninguna señal; vio una sombra que se acercaba y unos segundos después se dio cuenta que era solo un niño, que parecía tener una cabeza gigante; pero en realidad era su gorra, Doc se quedó parado viendo cómo se acercaba el chico, no sabía si realmente ese era un niño, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el niño se quedó parado por unos segundos viendo fijamente a este canino verde con armadura y le pregunto

\- ¿Eres un Digimon? – le pregunto Tommy

\- ¿Digimon?, no, soy un coyote, ¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso -

\- No lo sé, mis amigos y yo estábamos comiendo cuando una luz blanca nos deslumbro y cuando vi estaba en este lugar -

\- ¿Y dónde estabas? -

\- En Japón -

\- ¿Japón? - Ese nombre lo reconocía por una de sus clases de historia en la secundaria

### Flashback ###

Estaba frente a un que se veía Rev mucho más joven con un libro entre las piernas

\- Nunca podre aprender esto - dijo mientras tiraba a un lado su libro y se alcanzaba un pedazo de la pizza que estaba sobre el escritorio

\- Rev, por el amor de dios, ¿Y así quieres ser un inventor? - le contesto Doc con sus lentes sobre la cabeza y le daba una mordida a una rebanada de pizza

\- No creo que para ser inventor necesitemos aprender cómo se llamaban los distritos de Acmetropolis antes que se unificara todo el planeta -

\- No, pero en el campo se necesita que nos aprendamos un montón de definiciones, equivalencias, sustancias, usos de máquinas, usos de chips y mandos, etc., etc., etc., si no puedes aprenderte eso, ¿Cómo quieres aprender todo lo que necesitas para ser un inventor? -

\- ¿Tu que sabes? - le dijo mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza, en contestación le enseño un libro muy voluminoso que tenía a su lado "Materias y conocimientos básicos del inventor Vol. 1", Rev puso los ojos en blanco - Ok, ya entendí, ¿Cual sigue? -

\- Distrito 194 -

\- Japón, normalmente confundido con China o Corea ya que sus tradiciones y rasgos de las personas son muy parecidos -

\- Correcto -

\- Aun así, estoy seguro que lo olvidaras en cuanto te vuelvas un inventor famoso, reconocido y con mucho dinero -

\- Si claro, ahora, distrito 195 -

### Fin del Flashback ###

\- Isla al otro lado del mar pacifico, última en aceptar a la unificación en 2258 - dijo Doc en un susurro

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo Tommy

\- ¿En qué año? -

\- ¿Qué año?, ¿Qué quiere decir? -

\- ¿Cuál era el año en el que estaban cuando llegaste aquí? -

\- 2002 - le contesto un poco asustado cuando vio al coyote tan preocupado - ¿Pasa algo malo señor...? -

\- Tech, Doctor Tech E. Coyote, y ya lo creo, yo estaba en el año 2775 -

\- Soy Tomoki Himi, mucho gusto, ¿Entonces estamos en ese año? -

\- No lo creo, estamos en una distorsión del espacio-tiempo, creada por una máquina del tiempo, es una fractura del universo que abrió un agujero de gusano y estamos justo en medio de el - al ver que el niño no entendía le dijo - no estamos en ningún lugar del tiempo -

\- ¿Entonces como salimos? -

\- Con una fractura igual con la que entramos -

\- Pero aquí todo es blanco, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar la luz blanca que nos trajo aquí? -

\- No se vería, se sentiría como si tu cuerpo se dirigiera hacia ahí sin que tú hicieras nada -

\- Yo sentí eso hace unos minutos en aquella dirección - señalando de donde venía - Pero decidí alejarme porque no sabía lo que podía pasar, además vi un par de conejos; vestidos como usted, que estaban peleando contra una persona con el pelo morado -

\- Ace, Lexi ¿y Optimatus?; debe de ser de antes que lo traicionaran, pero no saben a qué etapa del tiempo podrían caer - tomo a Tommy del brazo y le dijo - ven conmigo es muy peligroso que estés aquí solo - pero él se rehusó diciendo

\- Mis amigos también podrían estar atrapados, no puedo dejarlos aquí -

Doc lo soltó y se puso a su altura para decirle - Si salgo de aquí podría encontrar la forma de sacarlos inmediatamente, pero necesito herramientas que están afuera -

\- No lo sé - dijo mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos, y palpo algo que estuvo con el mucho tiempo, su digivice, pero no podía ser, se convirtió de nuevo en un celular, después de regresar al mundo real, mientras tanto Doc continúo

\- Por favor créeme, yo también quiero ayudar a mis amigos, pero no puedo, ni quiero dejarte aquí solo - al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Doc y con la confianza que le brindaba su digivice le contesto

\- Muy bien iré con usted - subió a Tommy a sus hombros y este se agarró del coyote de las orejas, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la dirección que le había mostrado Tommy anteriormente, pero una duda le pasaba por la mente que no le dejaba pensar bien

\- Disculpa Tomoki – comenzó Doc

\- Tommy, todos me dicen así –

\- Esta bien Tommy, ¿Te podría hacer unas preguntas? -

\- Por supuesto, lo que quiera -

\- ¿Que es un digimon? -

\- Son criaturas que viven en el digimundo -

\- ¿Digi...?, ¿Y qué es el digimundo? -

\- Es un mundo creado por los datos que están en el internet -

\- ¿Ya has estado en ese Digimundo? -

\- Si, como 6 meses, pero cuando regrese al mundo real solo había pasado una hora -

\- ¿Por eso me preguntaste si yo era uno? -

\- Si -

\- Entonces tienen forma antropomorfa -

\- ¿Qué es antropomorfo? –

\- Qué parecen animales con forma humana así como yo -

\- También parecen personas, maquinas, animales mitológicos, tienen muchas formas además todos son capaces de hablar -

\- ¿No te has encontrado con algo más? -

\- Vi un hombre con el pelo color rojo y un traje amarillo que decía "los voy a destruir Loonatics", hombre que parecían gladiadores, digimons malos, dinosaurios, maquinas voladoras, una casa hecha de caramelos, un castillo que se movía -

De repente un par de llamas gigantes se dirigían a ellos, Doc creo una burbuja verde alrededor de ambos antes que Tommy pudiera sacar su Digivice, que los protegió del ataque; vieron como un par de Greymons se acercaban a ellos

\- Esos son digimons - dijo Tommy mientras los señalaba

\- Muy bien - bajo a Tommy de sus hombros y cuando lo puso en el piso le dijo - Quédate aquí, es peligroso -

\- Yo puedo ayudar, en serio - y saco de su bolsillo su digivice para mostrárselo, pero ya no estaba junto a él, estaba corriendo contra los digimons empuñando una arma laser, disparo a uno de estos mientras que el otro le lanzaba un ataque; "Mega Flama" había gritado

Creo una cúpula frente a él tanto para protegerse como detener el ataque; ya que iba dirigido a donde se encontraba Tommy, quien estaba impresionado por la muestra de habilidades de Doc; no había visto lo que Lexi y Ace hacían porque salió corriendo en cuanto escucho la pelea

\- Está peleando por mí, me está protegiendo; aun cuando no sabe si va a poder ganar, son dos contra uno -

Cuando la llama se extinguió vio como uno de los dos Greymon's se dirigía a él, con el cuerno de su cabeza agachado, "gran cuerno" lo esquivo de un salto a la derecha, y al mismo tiempo le disparo directamente a su nuca, cayó noqueado deslizándose unos metros por el suelo

"Mega Flama" escucho que gritaba el Digmon

\- ¡Señor Tech! – gritó Tommy, saco su Digivice – Digispirit Digivolts a… - de su cuerpo salieron líneas de código de barras azul, morado y blanco; rodeándolo por completo, cuando este código desapareció, un pequeño oso polar con botas, guantes, un casco y una especie de arma en su espalda estaba en lugar del cuerpo de Tommy, - Cumamon - sacó su arma y gritó

\- ¡Bombardero de Nieve! – el ataque dio de lleno en la llama, extinguiéndola Doc volteo creyendo que iba a ver a Tommy; pero vio a Cumamon

\- ¿Quién eres tú?, y ¿Dónde está Tommy? –

\- Soy Tommy, solo que digievolucione en Cumamon -

\- ¿Cumanon?, ¿Digievolucionaste? -

\- Si, es el poder que tengo gracias al digivice y al espíritu del guerrero legendario - en ese momento el Greymon volvió a atacarlos esta vez, fue una serie de disparos pequeños "Bit Fire"

\- ¡Cuidado! – le grito Doc a Cumamon, mientras lo apartaba del camino de uno de los disparos, y creaba un escudo con su poder, se libró de lo peor del ataque pero la explosión que le siguió, lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás

\- ¡Señor Tech! – gritó Cumamon, se dirigió al Greymon y atacó - Viento congelante - un viento lleno de copos de nieve golpeo al Greymon, congelándolo corrió a ver a Doc y le dijo - ¿Esta bien señor Tech? -

\- Si, solo fue la fuerza del ataque lo que me lanzó, pero estoy bien – vieron como el Greymon comenzaba a descongelarse

\- Voy a atacarlo de nuevo – le dijo Cumamon

\- No, esto déjamelo a mí – tomo una pequeña pelota que parecía de goma y la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo; cuando esta golpeo al Digimon una corriente eléctrica le recorrio todo el cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente

\- Eso fue genial – dijo Cumamon mientras que el código lo rodeaba, cuando este despareció, volvió a ser Tommy, quien estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Doc sano y salvo - Que bueno que está bien –

\- Lo mismo digo Tommy, que bueno que estés bien – volteo a ver de dónde venían los Digimons – Hacia esa dirección hay que dirigirnos, solo espero que Ace y los demás se encuentren bien – volteo a ver a Tommy – Vamos –

\- Si –

Salieron corriendo, cuando rebasaron al Greymon más lejano escucharon como Ace le gritaba órdenes a Lexi

\- Ace - grito el coyote mientras corría en dirección del grito seguido por Tommy quien estaba preocupado por sus amigos, cuando llegaron vieron a Ace y a Lexi frente a frente contra Optimatus; quien no se detenía, estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando recibió una bomba de humo en el pecho de parte de Doc distrayéndolo y saco a sus amigos de esa situación, cuando el humo se dispersó por completo ellos ya no estaban ahí haciendo que Optimatus diera un grito de frustración

\- Los destruiré Loonatics eso lo juro -

Pero ellos por fin habían salido de esa alteración del espacio-tiempo y Doc estaba frente a los restos de la computadora, intentando repararla con lo que tenía a la mano, una vez que termino teclo rápidamente, mientras que Ace y Lexi quien tenía por los hombros a Tommy, se quedaron detrás de él


	3. Chapter 3

\- Creo que ya los encontré, pero no veo rastros de Bepuu – dijo Doc mientras tecleaba en lo que quedaba de la maquina

\- Eso significa que debe de estar en otra parte del tiempo -

\- No lo creo Ace, no hay ninguna anomalía en las lecturas, las ondas electromagnéticas indican una estabilidad en los portales además no hay ninguna concentración de masa a una gran gravedad, lo suficiente como para crear un portal que te lleve a otra época son morir hecho espagueti, la única anomalía que encuentro paso en este mismo lugar hace quince minutos -

\- En español Doc -

\- El salió hace quince minutos -

\- Entonces, si ya salió, debemos de estar prevenidos, ahora que sabemos de sus planes seguramente volverá a crear otra máquina -

\- Improbable Ace, si realmente es un científico sabe que crear más de una máquina de este tipo podría crear una alteración del espacio-tiempo y enviara todo lo existente hacia su destrucción, no solo el presente también el pasado; como si nada hubiera existido -

\- O intentara reparar esta máquina, o la vendrá a destruir -

\- Exacto -

Después de los últimos comandos la luz blanca apareció frente a ellos y cuando desapareció estaba el resto de los Loonatics y de otra luz aparecieron 5 niños, al verlos Tommy sonrió y salió corriendo mientras gritaba

\- Takuya, Zoey, JP, Koji, Koichi -

\- Tommy - gritó Takuya, mientras los demás volteaban a verlo, Furia hiso una de sus clásicas sonrisas mostrando todos los dientes, y al ver que detrás de él, JP saco su digivice y grito

\- Abajo Tommy, digispirit digivotls a... - y el mismo código que rodeo a Tommy lo rodeo a él transformándolo en - Bettlelmon - rápidamente se dirigió volando contra Furia, en su puño aparecieron rayos y gritando le lanzo uno en contra de el - Martillo de Thor - Furia creo un tornado y con los rayos que produjo, desvió el ataque, estaba a punto de contraatacar pero Doc lo detuvo gritándole

\- No lo ataques, son niños, con capacidad de transformarse en esos guerreros - al mismo tiempo que Tommy hiso lo mismo con Bettlelmon

\- No JP, son buenos, el coyote verde los sacó de ahí -

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - le contesto, mientras ponía los pies en el suelo, él y los demás niños, escucharon la explicación de Tommy, mientras veían de reojo a los Loonatics, quien estaban siendo informados por Doc lo sucedido, así unos minutos después JP estaba frente a Furia y mientras le daba una reverencia le decía

\- Perdón por atacarte, dentro de esa cosa fui atacado por otro demonio de tasmania y creí que tenía el mimo carácter -

\- No hay problema -

De repente Bepuu apareció de entre la ceniza volcánica y lanzándoles un rayo, Koji vio el rayo acercándoseles y grito mientras sacaba su digivice

\- Digispirit digivolts a ... - y se transforma del mismo modo que los otros dos chicos - Lobomon - mientras dispara con un arma dentro de su muñeca y grito - Luz cegadora - estos rayos se estrellaron y explotaron evitando que los demás salgan dañados, el enemigo estaba con una mochila cohete y un gran arma laser en sus manos

\- Parece que será más divertido exterminarlos a todos -

\- ¿Crees que nos vas a vencer?, si no te has dado cuenta somos 12 y tú solo eres 1 - grito Lobomon, al mismo tiempo todos los Loonatics se pusieron frente a los niños y de este sirviéndoles de escudos vivientes

\- Tu pelea es con nosotros no con ellos - le grito Ace y saco la espada del guardián, y al mismo tiempo los ojos de todos los Loonatics comenzaron a brillar

Se escuchó como una voz femenina comenzaba a reír y una mujer toda de color azul entró a la cueva para pararse junto a Bepuu, además de usar un collar electrónico idéntico al de los dinosaurios y les dijo

\- Tal vez, pero tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos -

\- Ranamon - dijo Zoey saliendo de entre los Loonatics

\- No te olvides de mí - escucharon como otro sujeto, que parecía un duende café con una gran nariz; en la cual tenía el mismo collar, aparecía a su derecha, esta vez fue Tommy quien dijo su nombre

\- Grombolmon -

Entonces otra voz se escuchó esta vez a su izquierda, una especie de robot hecho completamente de madera, excepto por un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello

\- Sera más fácil destruirlos esta vez -

Koichi dijo

\- Armormon -

Y por último otro personaje apareció de la nada frente a ellos, usaba espejos en todo su cuerpo y un collar; esta vez fue JP quien dijo el nombre del enemigo

\- Mercurimon -

\- Además somos más fuertes que ustedes - dijo Ranamon mientras una luz blanca la rodea y se escucha que dice - Ranamon, contradigivolts a... - se transforma en una especie de calamar gris - Calmaramon -

\- Eso es lo que tu crees - le grita Zoey, mientras saca su dispositivo - digispirit bestia digivolts a ... - pero no paso absolutamente nada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Zoey no pudo digievolucionar en su forma más fuerte, JP saco su digivice y grito

\- Digispirit bestia digivolts a... - pero tampoco paso nada

\- No tenemos los digispirits bestia - dijo Koji aun en forma de Lobomon

\- Es cierto - dijo Grombolmon, mientras levantaba una mano y en esta aparecía un símbolo color azul eléctrico y otro de color blanco

\- Nuestros digisprits bestia - grito JP y Tommy al mismo tiempo

\- Los observaron como Ranamon mostraba el símbolo de Zoey; que era rosa, Armormon el de Koji y el de Koichi; que era azul y negro respectivamente, y por ultimo Mercurimon mostro el de Takuya; el cual era rojo

\- Aun así somos más fuertes - dijo Takuya mientras digievolvucionaba en Agunimon, seguido por Zoey que digievolucionó en Kazemon, Koichi en Lowemon, y Tommy y JP en las formas que antes habían adoptado; mientras tanto los Loonatics aún estaban entre ellos, Ace comenzó a dar ordenes

\- Lexi, quédate con Zoey, Furia con JP, Doc con Tommy, Rev Koichi, Pato ve con Koji protéjanlos y ayúdenlos a derrotar a sus enemigos, por alguna razón esos símbolos brillantes son importantes, hagan los posible para conseguirlos -

Todos asintieron pero antes que pudieran hacer nada, Calmaramon les lanzó un chorro de tinta negra mientras gritaba

\- Mueran, Tinta venenosa - todos esquivaron este ataque; Lexi contraatacó con su poder el cual fue esquivado por los enemigos, quienes se ocultaron en la sombra de las cenizas

\- Loonatics, síganlos –ordeno Ace, todos activaron los propulsores de sus trajes y salieron de la cueva

\- ¡¿Y nosotros que?! – gritó Takuya en su forma de guerrero legendario – ¡Vamos! – dijo mientras se dirigía a los otros y todos salieron corriendo

Estando fuera de la cueva, no lograron divisar absolutamente nada, solo escuchaban la voz de Rev entre las cenizas

\- Lexi a tu derecha; Ace dos metros detrás de ti, Doc justo arriba de ti, Pato a la izquierda –

\- No podemos ayudarlos si no vemos hacia donde atacar – dijo Cumamon

\- Tengo una idea – les dijo Kazemon, se alejó un poco de ellos, se puso en dos manos y grito mientras daba vueltas muy rápido – Tornado de Kazemon – y la ceniza comenzó a despejarse y alcanzaron a ver como Ace lanzaba rayos con su espada

\- Buena idea – les dijo este al verlos – Furia ayúdales –

Furia creo un tornado más grande que el de Kazemon, despejando por completo toda la ceniza, justo cuando Calmaramon le iba a lanzar un ataque a Kazemon; quien seguía girando sola, ya que los demás acababan de dirigirse en contra de los Digimons que tenían sus Digispirits Bestia; Lexi la protegió con un ataque de ondas; pareció no hacerle ningún daño, y esta le lanzó un chorro de tinta, Lexi esquivó este ataque, y quien contraataco fue Kazemon

\- Briza de pétalos - y 8 líneas color rosa salían de sus dedos y se combinaban en una especie de tornado, ella se defendió cubriéndose con sus tentáculos, y tampoco parecía que le había afectado

\- ¿Que haremos?, es muy fuerte - dijo Kazemom al ver que su ataque no había dado efecto

\- Seguir atacando, no podemos rendirnos - le contestó Lexi antes de salir corriendo para volver a atacar, se dirigió directamente a Calmaramon y la pateó lo más fuerte que pudo, con esto se desequilibró dejando oportunidad a Kazemon de atacar

\- BRISA DE PÉTALOS - con este ataque Calmaramon salió despedida dentro de la cueva; ellas la siguieron corriendo sabían que eso no iba a ser suficiente, aun así parecía que a las chicas les estaba yendo bien, pero solo eran apariencias

\- ¿En serio creen que con esos ataques me van a vencer? - pregunto Calmaramon mientras se levantaba sin dificultades y las ataco con sus tentáculos, las chicas los esquivaron sin problema alguno con un salto, Lexi aprovecho y la ataco con sus poderes, dándole en el cuerpo de la enemiga, pero ella le dio con otro de sus tentáculos, mandándola por los aires

\- ¡LEXI! - grito Kazemon mientras volaba para atraparla, Calmaramon la golpeo con un tentáculo, dejándola fuera de combate y ambas cayeron al suelo prácticamente al mismo tiempo

Calmaramon comenzó a reírse mientras decía - JAJAJAJA; Sabia que no podían derrotarme, soy más fuerte, y hermosa, principalmente ahora que no tienes ese estúpido Digispirit bestia, JAJAJAJAJA -

-Lo siento, pero ¿Desde cuándo algo como tu es hermoso? - dijo Lexi mientras se levantaba del cráter que había dejado su caída

\- Desde nunca - contesto Kazemon, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con dificultad

\- Creo que debemos de demostrarle quienes son las más bonitas y fuertes de por aquí - le dijo Lexi mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

\- Con gusto, pero no creo que sea fácil -

\- Si la vida fuera fácil, entonces seria aburrida - y ambas salieron corriendo en dirección de Calmaramon, quien las volvió a atacar con sus tentáculos, pero ellas los esquivaban con facilidad

Comenzó a atacarlas con su tinta venenosa pero también lo esquivaban, Lexi se paró sobre uno de los tentáculos, cuando se movió lo uso como trampolín para acercarse al cuerpo de Calmaramon, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le grito

\- Tu pelo esta horrible, necesitas un tratamiento de belleza - y le ataco con su ataque de ondas cerebrales, una vez que termino el ataque, Kazemon ya estaba sobe ella y grito

\- Tal vez un alaciado le ayude, Brisa de pétalos - y la estampo contra el suelo

\- Muy bien es hora del toque final - dijo Lexi, disparo al techo de la cueva y escombros se desprendieron enterrando a Calmaramon

\- Lo hicimos - dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus manos


	4. Chapter 4

Con Doc, Beetlemon, Furia y Cumamon el enemigo había Digievolucionado en Gigatsmon; un hombre muy grande que parecía hecho de piedra, al igual que Armormon que ahora era Petaldramon; una salamandra gigante de hojas y ramas; comenzaban a darles más problemas de los que creyeron a Pato, Rev, Lobomon y Lowemon

\- Debemos de detenerlo - dijo este último al fallar un ataque

\- Yo me encargo de eso - dijo Pato mientras lanzaba bolas de alquitrán para pegarle los pies al enemigo, pero este se movía más rápido de lo que creía

\- Debemos de ayudarlo, hay que distraerlo - dijo Lowemon al ver lo rápido que era Metaldramon, Rev y él comenzaron a llamar su atención corriendo frente a él mientras que su gemelo disparaba hacia su cabeza, lograron distraerlo y los huevos de alquitrán dieron en el blanco, Metaldramon no se podía mover, pero aun así los ataco, haciendo que las hojas de lo cuello dieran vueltas como su fuera un ventilador industrial

\- Demonios, parece como si fuera un huracán portátil - dijo Rev mientras se protegía del viento

\- No resistiremos mucho tiempo así - les dijo Lobomon

\- Oigan, el alquitrán se está despegando - les grito Lowemon

\- ¿Dónde está su punto débil? - pregunto Pato a los chicos

\- No recuerdo que tuviera uno - dijo su Lowemon, un segundo después dijo - Esperen, el fuego, es débil contra el fuego -

\- En ese caso nosotros somos los más indicados para esto - les dijo Pato tele transportándose

\- En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el - les dijo Rev preparándose para correr - Los dejaremos solos un momento, nosotros lo detendremos, lo prometo - y salió corriendo dejando a los hermanos a merced de los vientos huracanados provocados por el enemigo

\- No debimos confiar en ellos - le dijo Lobomon a su hermano

\- ¿Por qué no?, lo prometieron -

\- Nos dejaron aquí solos -

En ese momento dejaron de sentir las ráfagas de aire, observaron a Metaldramon rodeado por un huracán de fuego, creado por Rev quien volaba rápidamente a su alrededor, apoyado por Pato quien le lanzaba llamaradas gigantes

\- Es mi turno - dijo Lowemon mientras prepara su ataque, los músculos de su tórax se agrandaron, la boca del león que tenía en el pecho se abrió y lanzo un rayo negro gigante mientras gritaba – Meteoro de la obscuridad -, la combinación del huracán de fuego y ese poder fue suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a Metaldramon

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Pato cuando aparecieron las líneas en forma de código alrededor del enemigo

\- El Digicode - Grito Lobomon mientras escaneaba este con su aparato, robaba el Digispirit bestia de Metaldramon, tomaba el suyo y le lanzaba el otro a su hermano, dejando al robot completamente derrotado en el suelo

\- Esa fue la pelea más rara que he tenido en mi vida – le dijo Pato a Rev

\- Y aún no termina - le contesto señalándole la pelea de Doc y Furia

Gigatsmon estiraba de los brazos a Cumamon y amenazaba con dislocarlos

\- Entréguenme sus Digispirits, o no respondo por lo que pueda pasar - y estiro aún más a Cumamon

\- Déjalo - dijo Doc mientras le apuntaba con su arma laser

\- No lo creo - y sonrió creyendo que tenía todo bajo control, pero no conto con que Cumamon se derretiría, escapándosele entre los dedos; y al instante Beetlemon lanzo su ataque

\- Martillo de Thor - acompañado de una descarga laser de Doc, pero no le paso gran cosa

\- ¿En serio creen que podrán derrotarme con esos ataques tan patéticos? -

\- Claro que no - le contesto Doc

\- Se llama distracción - le contesto Beetlemon corriendo en su dirección junto a Furia, ambos lo golpearon en la quijada lanzándolo por los aires

\- Eso no será suficiente para detenerlo - dijo Cumamon, y volteando a ver a Furia continuo - Señor Furia, por favor lánzame -

Furia dudo un segundo pero asintió bajando el brazo; Cumamon se paró en este listo para ser lanzado pero Doc los detuvo diciéndoles

\- ¿En serio lo vas a hacer Furia?, es un niño, aun cuando no tenga su forma original, lo puedes lastimar -

\- Señor Doc, soy un humano pero también soy un Digimon, soy uno de las reencarnaciones de los guerreros legendarios, que se ha alimentado de mi esencia y mis sentimientos -

Furia lo lanzo con toda la fuerza que tuvo

\- Debe de confiar en Tommy señor - le dijo JP

\- No es que no confíe en él, me preocupa que se lastime, tener demasiado poder puede causar la falsa idea de ser inmortales - le contesto Doc mientras veía al cielo

\- Sabemos que no somos inmortales, pero debemos de hacerlo, es nuestra responsabilidad –

\- Y la nuestra es proteger a los demás – le dijo Furia

Mientras tanto Tommy acababa de superar la altura alcanzada por Gigatsmon, le apunto con el arma adosada a su espalda, el comenzó a caer y el enemigo estaba desacelerando rápidamente

\- Bombardero de nieve - grito Cumamon disparando decenas de bolas de nieve y casi al instante volvió a atacar - Viento congelante - ambos ataques se combinaron, las bolas de nieve tomaron más velocidad y se volvieron más duras; o eso le pareció porque Gigatsmon grito de dolor y salió disparado al suelo

Cuando cayó dejo un cráter de varios metros de diámetro y el código apareció alrededor de él; Beetlemon se adelantó a escanearlo, haciendo lo mismo que Lobomon hace unos momentos, pero a diferencia de la pelea anterior solo quedo un simple huevo flotante, y el collar en el piso

Cumamon vio todo eso en el aire y logro recuperar su Digispirit; momentos después Beetlemon estaba a su lado deteniendo su caída, pusieron los pies en la tierra y vieron el huevo que fue su enemigo

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - se preguntó Cumamon

\- ¿De qué están hablando?, ¿De la derrota?, ¿De cómo le quitaron esas armaduras?, ¿Del código que salió de quien sabe dónde? ¿O de que se volvió un huevo? - pregunto Doc mientras intentaba entender cómo y porque había pasado todo eso

\- De por qué sigue aquí - le contesto Beetlemon

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto Furia, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cara de desconcierto

\- Cuando derrotamos y purificamos a los Digimons, se vuelven huevos que van hacia la ciudad del inicio - le explico Cumamon

\- Tal vez no se ha ido por que no está en su dimensión - teorizó Doc, y continuo en un susurro - aunque eso no explica por qué pueden evolucionar - y tomo el collar que momentos antes tenía Grombolmon

\- ¿Que dijo Señor? - le pregunto Beetlemon

\- Que hay que ayudar a los demás - le contesto Furia al ver que Doc comenzó a analizar el collar y no ponía atención al mundo a su alrededor

\- Salamandra de fuego - grito Agunimon, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba grandes llamaradas desde sus brazos, Mercurimon las absorbió con el espejo de su brazo derecho y desde el espejo del brazo izquierdo le lanzo ese mismo ataque a Ace, quien los contrarresto con su visión laser

\- Demonios Agunimon, deja de darle poder, casi me vuelve conejo asado - le grito Ace

\- ¿Y qué quieres?, ¿Que me quede sin hacer nada? -

\- No, que pienses un plan - vio a Mercurimon, quien estaba esperando a que lo atacaran y volteo a ver a Agunimon - Voy a atacarlo con mi visión laser, ponte a la defensiva por si te intentara atacar -

\- Entendido -

Ace le lanzo un rayo, Mercurimon intento absorberlo, pero no pudo, lo detuvo por un momento para después apartarse del camino

\- Interesante - se dijo Ace y volvió a atacar, esta vez con la espada del guardián - Espada del guardián, ataca - Mercurimon no intento detener el ataque, solo lo esquivo

\- ¿Por qué no pudo absorber tu ataque? - pregunto Agunimon

\- No lo sé, seguramente porque no somos de la misma dimensión y eso me da una ventaja - y ataco con la espada del guardián, dejando solo a Agunimon

\- Retirada - grito el villano a los demás al ver cómo eran superados, mientras presionaba el botón de un dispositivo que saco de su bata, Calmaramon salió de entre los escombros

\- Me las pagaran, Calmaramon contradigivots a... Ranamon - y salió corriendo, Mercurimon fue absorbido por uno de sus espejos, Armormon despertó de su desmayo y salió corriendo

Doc vio como el collar se iluminaba y lanzaba una descarga dirigida a unas agujas en el interior de este, formulo la hipótesis casi al instante

\- Los controla con impulsos eléctricos dirigidos a sus nervios -

Los Loonatics y a los guerreros legendarios se quedaron solos mientras veían como huían del lugar

\- Vuelvan aquí, aun no acabo contigo - grito Agunimon mientras corría detrás de ellos

\- Takuya detente - le grito Cumamon

\- ¿Como que me detenga?, tienen mi Digispirit bestia -

\- Y el de Zoey también, pero regresaran a este lugar -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

\- Porque el señor Doc dijo que necesitaban destruir esta máquina para que él pueda construir otra -

\- Tommy… - comenzó Takuya, pero vio la decisión en los ojos del niño y se resignó, mientras decía - está bien – todos regresaron a sus formas humanas y entraron en la cueva

\- Ahora que tenemos un momento de paz, necesitamos un plan - dijo Lexi a su jefe

\- No podemos dejar esta máquina aquí, y no podemos destruirla porque le daríamos ventaja a Bepuu -

\- No creo que se entere que su juguetito se va a romper - le dijo Pato mientras preparaba un huevo de lava

\- Se va a enterar, esta cosa tiene un sensor conectado directamente al funcionamiento de la computadora, si deja de funcionar, Bepuu se enterara no importa en qué parte de universo se encuentre - dijo Doc mientras volvía a revisar la maquina

\- ¿Podrá rastrear el lugar donde se encuentra la maquina? – le pregunto Ace

\- Un momento – le contesto mientras tecleaba en la computadora – no lo creo, pero reprogramaré el sensor, para asegurarnos que solo sepa de su funcionamiento pero no su estado -

\- Entonces nos la llevaremos a Blanc, estará segura ahí – dijo Furia

\- Buena idea Furia, ¿Podrás llevarla a la nave dragón? -

\- Por supuesto – le contesto mientras levantaba la maquina con el mayor cuidado posible y Doc lo apoyo con sus poderes

Mientras hacían esta operación Lexi le comento a Ace

\- Ace, ¿Que vamos a hacer con los niños? -

\- Nos los llevaremos también, no podemos dejarlos aquí, además necesitaremos una forma de llevarlos a su época -

\- Yo les diré - se alejó de su líder para ir con ellos, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca escuchó lo que decía Takuya en ese momento

\- Bueno ahora lo importante es ver como salimos de aquí, tenemos que recuperar los demás Digispirits bestia y obligar al chiflado ese que nos regrese a Japón -

\- Chicos - interrumpió Lexi - Nosotros los podemos llevar a Blanc para que estén más cómodos y seguros, además el planeta es muy peligroso y al menos que tengan una nave no podrán salir de aquí -

\- ¿Blanc?, ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunto Zoey

\- Es el planeta donde tenemos nuestro cuartel general –

\- ¿Cuartel?, ¿Son una especie de héroes? – pregunto Koichi

\- Lo olvidaba, como no son de esta época no saben nada de nosotros – dijo Lexi mientras negaba para sí misma - Bueno, como saben estamos en el año 2775, y somos los héroes de Acmetrópolis –

\- ¿Acmetrópolis? – le pregunto JP

\- Ese es el nombre que le pusieron a la tierra en el 2260, cuando todos los países se convirtieron en una sola ciudad -

\- ¿En serio?, gracias - contesto Tommy antes que todos y a pesar de Takuya los demás estaban de acuerdo

\- Bueno síganme - y los dirigió a la nave dragón, no sin antes recoger el huevo que había sido Gigatsmon

Una vez dentro de la nave dragón los dirigió a una de las salas que estaba más cerca de la cabina de mandos, se fue de ahí aun con el huevo entre las manos; antes que Takuya pudiera decir algo acerca de eso Ace se les acerco

\- Chicos, vamos a tener un viaje largo, parece ser que no podremos tomar un puente espacio-tiempo, por miedo a que caigan en otra época, así que el viaje será a la antigua, una hora tal vez hora y media, siéntanse libres de explorar -

\- Si gracias señor - le dijo JP

\- Solo no se levanten durante el despegue - les previno y salió con rumbo a la sala de control

Cuando Ace se retiró del lugar Takuya les dijo

\- Muy bien ahora que se han ido, tenemos que buscar... - no pudo terminar la frase, porque su cuerpo se había vuelto el doble de pesado, vieron por la ventana como salían de la atmosfera del planeta y en unos segundo solo había estrellas a su alrededor, flotaron 5 segundos de sobre sus asientos antes que el sistema de gravedad artificial se activara, escucharon la voz de Lexi por la puerta

\- Ya pueden moverse por la nave - y regreso por donde había venido, se detuvo en seco y les dijo - ¿Quieren que desactive el sistema de gravedad?, digo para que no sientan tan pesado el viaje –

\- ¿En serio puede? – le pregunto Koichi con una gran sonrisa

\- Por supuesto, solo si los demás quieren –

Los demás asintieron casi al mismo tiempo

\- Muy bien esperen unos minutos – se fue dejándolos expectantes y en un minuto ya estaba flotando por toda la nave veían con asombro como pasaban las estrellas, los planetas, algunos asteroides y unos pocos agujeros negros, excepto Takuya quien no creía que los Loonatics fueran de completa confianza


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron al palacio de Piolinums; que también servía de cuartel general de los Loonatics, y todos los niños estaban asombrados tanto por la tecnología como por el tamaño del lugar

\- Esto es impresionante - dijo Koji mirando a todos lados

\- Es enorme, no entiendo como no se pierden - dijo JP

\- Es como un palacio de cuento de hadas - dijo Zoey con aire de ensoñación

\- De hecho es un palacio - le dijo Lexi

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Koichi

\- Si, del noble Piolinums, gobernador de este planeta - les aclaro Rev; y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, apareció frente a ellos; escoltado por dos robo-huevos guardias

\- ¿Quién es ese pollito? - pregunto Takuya

\- Él, es el noble Piolinums - Dijo Ace mientras le hacía una reverencia imitado por los demás, inclusive por los niños

\- Loonatics, que bueno que regresaron de su misión - y volteando a ver a los niños pregunto - ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? -

\- Takuya, Zoey, Koji, Koichi, JP, y Tommy viajeros accidentales del tiempo - contesto Rev

\- Viajeros del tiempo, ¿De qué época? -

\- Del año 2002, cuando Acmetropolis aún se le conocía como Tierra - contesto Doc

\- Es por eso que le informo que los tendremos de invitados en el palacio, si es que usted no le incomoda - le dijo Ace

\- ¿Incomodarme?, por supuesto que no, eso significa más compañeros de juego - al escuchar eso Pato le dijo

\- No creo que sea bueno que los tome como compañeros de juego -

\- No se preocupe señor Pato, usted también participara -

\- No me refiero a eso, es que sus juegos son un poco... rudos para ellos -

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? - pregunto Takuya muy molesto - Nos viste pelear antes, somos más fuertes de lo que crees -

\- Pero no lo suficiente para que les caiga una roca de 50 kilos y que sobrevivan - le contesto Pato en voz baja a lo cual retrocedió asustado

\- Entonces, vamos - dijo Piolinums con una sonrisa

\- Pensándolo bien no, es que nosotros... - decía Takuya sin encontrar las palabras, pero por suerte para el Tommy dio un bostezo muy grande

\- ¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS! - dijo rápidamente JP

\- En ese caso sería mejor que los conduzcan a sus habitaciones - dijo el pequeño pájaro aun feliz

\- Yo lo hare - dijo Lexi mientras tomaba a Tommy de la mano guiándolos

\- Estuvo cerca - dijo Takuya una vez que se alejaron de allí, mientras volteaba a ver como los demás Loonatics se iban por otro pasillo muy largo, y vio a Doc aun con el huevo en una mano y el collar en la otra, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero JP se adelantó

\- Que suerte que el señor Pato nos avisó e intento convencer al noble, que no podíamos jugar con el -

\- Tuvieron suerte esta vez, deberían de hacernos caso más a menudo - les dijo Lexi sin voltearlos a ver

\- Eso solo fue por la roca, además si digievolucionamos podríamos resistir fácilmente - le contesto Takuya

\- Takuya, la señorita Lexi tiene razón, ellos nos están protegiendo de cosas que nosotros no sabemos cómo enfrentarnos - le dijo Koichi

\- Nos enfrentamos a eso y más cuando estábamos en el digimundo, no tiene por qué protegernos - le contesto el chico molesto

\- Si no quieren que los protejamos, al menos dejen que los ayudemos, somos héroes es lo que hacemos - le contesto Lexi, se paró enfrente de una puerta y la abrió diciendo - estas son sus habitaciones por ahora- se asomaron dentro y vieron un pasillo con 3 puertas en cada pared

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunto Takuya

\- Detrás de las puertas están sus habitaciones, creo que sería mejor si los 6 están juntos, además, si siguen el mismo pasillo por el que vinimos y atraviesan el vestíbulo, irán a los elevadores donde esta nuestro cuartel, el laboratorio de Doc, la sala de entrenamientos y el hangar; si van a la derecha en el vestíbulo llegaran a los jardines -

\- ¿Y la cocina? - le pregunto JP

\- Por el camino a los jardines tercera puerta a la derecha -

\- Gracias - dijo este mientras salía corriendo

\- ¿Hay baños? - le pregunto Zoey

\- Cada habitación tiene uno propio, si encontramos algo sonara la alarma, y uno de nosotros vendrá por ustedes, tengo que dar el informe a Zadavia -

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto Tommy

\- Zadavia, nuestra jefa y no le gusta que la dejen esperando - la coneja salió trotando al cuartel, y volteándolos a ver les dijo - espero que estén a gusto - y los dejo solos frente al pasillo

\- Hay que entrar - dijo Zoey mientras abría la primera puerta que encontró, cuando vio lo que había dentro dio un gran grito, todos corrieron y sacaron sus digivices, para enfrentarse a lo que hubiese dentro, lo que había era una habitación con una cama extra grande, lámparas, candelabros, y una vista a los jardines delanteros del castillo, donde había todo tipo de flores, arboles; tanto de ornato como para alimento

\- Esto es hermoso - dijo Zoey mientras se acercaba a la ventana

\- Como un hotel 5 estrellas - dijo Koji entrando y viendo todo a su alrededor

\- La cama es muy cómoda - les dijo Tommy al tirarse en esta

\- Vaya que son amables, nos dieron estas habitaciones y no les molesto que JP saliera corriendo a la cocina - les dijo Koichi

\- Aun así, me dan mala espina - dijo Takuya cruzando los brazos

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunto su Zoey

\- No lo sé, son demasiado... -

\- ¿Amables? - termino la frase Tommy, mientras se sentaba en la cama

\- Si, demasiado amables -

\- No creo que eso sea una razón por la cual debamos de desconfiar de ellos - le dijo Koji

\- Además si no fueran buenos no nos habrían sacado de ahí - apoyo Tommy

\- ¿Y si solo lo hicieron para estudiarnos? -

\- ¿Por qué lo harían? - le pregunto Zoey

\- Porque son animales - le contesto

\- No es cierto, ellos son buenos - le grito Tommy y salió corriendo de ahí

\- Mira lo que hiciste Takuya - le grito Zoey mientras salía detrás de Tommy, se escuchó como la chica le gritaba – Tommy espera -

\- Takuya - le dijo Koichi al mismo tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro - Debes de entender algo, no por que estemos en un lugar diferente significa que todos sean malos, además no debes de juzgar por las apariencias - y se fue de ahí dejándolo solo con Koji

\- ¿Qué?, ¿tú también me vas a decir algo? - le dijo casi gritándole

\- No, ya todos te lo dijeron, piensa en lo que te han dicho – se encamino a la salida, pero antes de salir le dijo – Además si intentaran hacerle algo a Tommy o a los demás, tenemos los Digispirits para defenderlos – y se fue de ahí dejando solo a Takuya

Los Loonatics estaban a punto de darle los reportes a Zadavia, cuando Lexi llegó corriendo

\- Bien Loonatics, ahora pueden darme su informe, ¿Qué es eso a lo que se referían con que hay más involucrados? – Ace le contesto

\- Jefa, Bepuu logró construir la máquina, fue averiada en el combate y nos mandó… - Ace se quedó sin palabras – Doc, ¿A dónde dijiste que nos habían mandado? –

\- A una fractura del universo que abrió el agujero de gusano, la cual por falta de datos; y por lo tanto de ruta de llegada, nos dejó justo en el centro del viaje, transformándonos en energía la cual después de reaccionar con las ondas electromagnéticas creadas por nuestros cerebros nos volvió a convertir en materia – dijo Doc muy seguro, pero solo Rev y Zadavia habían logrado entender lo que el científico había dicho

\- Em, Doc, ¿Qué tal si lo explicas otra vez?, pero ahora explícalo lo más sencillo que puedas – le pidió Lexi, odiaba sentirse como una tonta, pero cuando Doc hablaba, le era imposible no sentirse así

\- Muy bien Lexi, lo que quise decir es que nos dejó justo a la mitad del viaje espacio-tiempo, es por eso que encontraron a Optimatus e intento destruirlos –

\- Gracias Doc, solo no me expliques porque nos encontramos a Optimatus y tampoco como llego él, ahí –

\- Como quieras, porque tengo una teoría que estoy seguro que a todos los emocionará –

\- No lo creo Doc – le contesto Pato – Solamente al antisocial de Rev le interesaría esa teoría tuya – pero Zadavia pensaba diferente

\- A mí me interesa esa teoría Pato – el pato intentó reparar lo que había dicho

\- No, no me referia que a todos que le interesaba fueran antisociales, principalmente tu jefecita, ¿ya te había dicho lo linda que te vez cuando estás pensando?, deberías de hacerlo más seguido, no es que este diciendo que tu no piensas seguido, porque tu mente es una muestra que la hermosura y la brillantez en una mujer pueden coexistir, no estoy diciendo que las mujeres son tontas – mientras decía esto se fue metiendo debajo de la mesa, hasta que solo se veían sus ojos

\- Muy bien, ahora que Pato ha dejado de insultar a Zadavia, vallamos a lo que importa, ¿Podrás regresar a los niños a su época? – le pregunto Ace a Doc

\- Si podré; pero como te dije antes, es muy arriesgado que haya dos máquinas de esta naturaleza y aún más que estén tan cerca una de otra, lo que yo recomendaría es que termináramos con Bepuu y después regresar a los niños a su época –

\- Además, ellos tienen información que nos puede ser de utilidad acerca de esas cosas con las que se enfrentaron – dijo Lexi

\- Digimons – aclaro Doc

\- ¿Digimons? – le pregunto Zadavia

\- Ese es el término como se refirió Tommy a "ellos" –

\- Tienes razón, Tommy se refirió a sí mismo como uno – lo apoyó Furia

\- ¿Eran de la misma clase que las transformaciones de los niños? – pregunto Lexi

\- Al parecer si, logran esa "transmutación" a falta de mejores palabras, gracias a los dispositivos que tienen en su poder –

\- Lo que debemos de hacer – interrumpió Zadavia – es detener al Bepuu, antes que haga más aliados y sea demasiado fuerte para detener sus planes, no estoy de humor para ser gobernada por ese maniático -

\- No te preocupes jefa – le dijo Ace - Ya tengo un plan, tendremos la ventaja del terreno, lo traeremos hasta aquí –

\- No creo que sea buena idea Ace – le dijo Lexi

\- ¿Por qué?, es infalible –

\- Ace, creo que se cuál es la preocupación de Lexi – dijo Furia, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de entendimiento – Son los niños –

\- Por supuesto, ellos nunca dejaran de pelear por lo que ellos quieren – les dijo Rev – Y lo que ellos quieren es recuperar sus digi algo bestiales –

\- Digispirits bestia – le corrigió Doc

\- Pero, ¿Para qué servirán? – preguntó Rev

\- Tengo una teoría, tal vez sirvan para otro tipo de transformación –

\- Por el momento nos preocuparemos de terminar con Bepuu, y alejar lo más que podamos a los niños – les dijo Ace

Takuya estaba buscando a Tommy, para pedirle una disculpa; aunque no estaba seguro de que le iba a decirle, cuando al fin encontró la forma de salir del cuartel-palacio se encontró en la parte delantera de este

\- Al fin logré salir de ese laberinto, ahora ¿Dónde está Tommy y Zoey? – se preguntó mientras volteaba a todos lados, vio una silueta femenina lejos de donde estaba él, Zadavia estaba parada cerca de la salida del hangar hablando por un comunicador con Optimatus

\- Si ellos salieron, quien sabe quiénes más, lo último que necesitamos es a todos los universos en un solo lugar, podría alterar el orden de este universo – era Optimatus por el comunicador de Zadavia

\- Ya lo sé, por suerte la maquina esta confiscada y resguardada aquí en Blanc – en ese momento Takuya se acercó para escuchar la conversación que tenían los dos hermanos

\- ¿Crees que los Loonatics puedan con esto Zadavia?, Todos los dispositivos parecen ser muy complejos –

''¿Dispositivos?'' pensó Takuya

\- Claro que podrán, solo falta que Doc realice más análisis –

''El coyote, sabía que no era buena persona''

\- ¿Cuál va a ser el plan? –

\- Los túneles espacio-tiempo de este lugar son nuestra única opción –

\- Y los niños, ¿Se quedaran sin saber nada? –

\- Es mejor, si ellos se enteran se irían de aquí, y lo último que queremos es tenerlos en medio… - Zadavia se detuvo en ese momento, Takuya acababa de digievolucionar en Agunimon y estaba frente a la mujer

\- ¿Que son los túneles espacio-tiempo? Y ¿Cómo los uso para sacar a mis amigos de aquí? – exigió preparándose a atacarla

\- Los túneles espacio-tiempo son agujeros de gusano que sirven para viajar grandes distancia de una forma más fácil y rápida, pero la tecnología que se necesita es muy avanzada para que cualquiera la use – contesto Zadavia sin inmutarse

\- Tú nos sacaras de aquí –

\- No voy a hacerlo – Agunimon la ataco interrumpiéndola

\- Salamandra de fuego – la llamarada paso junto a ella, lo suficiente mente cerca para que un mechón de su pelo se quemara – No estoy jugando, llévame a dónde están esos agujeros de gusano –


End file.
